


Appreciation

by TigerLily



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

Danny sighed in appreciation as Steve emerged from the surf and walked up the beach water pouring off his toned body.

“You’re up early,” Steve said as he stopped in front of Danny.

“Couldn’t go back to sleep,” Danny admitted as he handed Steve a towel to dry off with.

“You okay?” Steve asked with a concerned look.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” It had been a week since they had almost gotten blown up, so any lack of sleep worried him.

“Yes,” Danny replied. “Now, stop with the aneurysm face.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.”


End file.
